robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RA2/Archive 2
Replica Fights Do you think you could do a 'Double Grudge Match', between Panic Attack series 3, Axios, 4x4 and Barber-ous 2? Helloher (talk) 19:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately Helloher RettisReplicas doesn't do any matches with robots in the DSL AI package (i.e. Panic Attack). Would be good if he did though. --DevilboyScooby 19:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::True, but I am willing to do the Series 3 version, as I feel it's different enough from the Series 4/5 version from DSL. Barberous 2 might be troublesome to make due to its shape, but I've got a very good replica of Barberous 1, maybe that could substitute. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Barberous 1 would be fine. As for Panic Attack, the series 3 version was the one I meant anyway. Helloher (talk) 19:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ansgar Badge Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) News Any news on my request? 'Helloher (talk) 13:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Pateince bro, it's only been 2 weeks. I'm currently focusing all my attention on the Oktoberfest toruney, and after that, I have some requests that are months, not weeks old, that I'm just getting around to. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine. Sorry to bother you. Helloher (talk) 13:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) X-Terminator Do you have the Series 7 version of X-Terminator? Also, are your robots available to download anywhere? I'm just curious about those two things. Christophee (talk) 02:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) : I did a replica of Series 7 X-Terminator 3 years ago, it was ok for someone who was just starting out, but not that great compared to my more recent projects; I might redo it. I haven't made my robots available for download because I often use a boatload of custom components, and many people have told me that their games crash when they try to import my bots, even if they have all the required component packs. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'd love to see a battle featuring the Series 7 X-Terminator, but don't rush yourself if you're doing other things. By the way, I love the videos that I've watched so far. Christophee (talk) 01:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I have a video coming out soon featuring a replica of a certain big-wave 'bot from Germany, it should be fun. Do you have any specific bots you'd like to see Xterminator fight? I'm no good at picking them out myself; I simply can't decide. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::If you look at my user page you'll see that my five favourite robots are Panic Attack, Bigger Brother, Drillzilla, X-Terminator (Series 7) and Storm 2. I know you can't have Storm 2 as it's in the DSL pack, but could you do a battle featuring the other four (including whichever version of Panic Attack you happen to have)? That would be great. Christophee (talk) 01:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, I have a different idea that you can do instead or in addition, if you don't mind making a few new robots. I was thinking of a battle with redesigned versions of old robots. These would be X-Terminator (Series 7), Wild Thing (Series 6), Scorpion (Series 7) and The Grim Reaper (Series 7). If you don't want to create all those robots (I believe you only have Wild Thing at the moment), then just ignore this new idea. Christophee (talk) 15:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've struggle in the past to make Grim Reaper. How about Demolition Man instead? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that'll be fine. The main one I want to see it X-Terminator. Christophee (talk) 15:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Holiday and Series 8 I'm going on a holiday for about 6 days, so I obviously won't be around to wrap up Series 8. With Christophee having to take on my admin duties, I thought I'd ask you to oversee the final few days of Series 8. Make sure the Annihilator's results are locked in before asking Christophee to unprotect the Grand Final. I'll unfortunately have to forgo most of my votes, but when it comes down to Spawn Again and Atomic (I'm sure it will) submit my vote for Spawn Again, would you? Thanks. See you in about a week, if I don't see you in the next 6 hours. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Can I ask where you're going on your holiday? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Nowhere exciting, or anywhere you'd know. Its a little place called Badger Creek, very near where the Australian bushfires raged. I'll be drowning in young kids over there, cousins and other extended family, plus all their friends. Wish me luck. Haha. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Badge I was stunned. Great stuff. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oktoberfest That was a brilliant final fight to round off the tournament with style. I especially liked the OotA. 'Helloher (talk) 18:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I really enjoyed it too. Your replica of Tsunami is excellent. Christophee (talk) 02:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Brainstorming help request Can anyone help me think up Halloween-themed bots I could replicate? I'm trying to gather enough to do a full tournament. So far I have: *Witch/Wizard *Mortis *Skullmaina *Gravedigger *Coffin Bot *Project Two: Hex 'Em *Undertaker *Banshee That's just enough for a one-on-one elimiation,assuming I can do all of the above. So if anyone can help me out, that would be great. You don't have to limit yourselves to Robot Wars; Battlebots, US Robot Wars, Robotica, or anything is good too. Thanks RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Death Warmed Up and the rest of the robots from that team spring to mind. Christophee (talk) 02:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I've always wondered about that robot. What is an "earthquake saw" anyways? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:57, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::How about Crippler and Demon? Helloher (talk) 05:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::For me, the immediate ones that spring to mind are *Demon *Banshee *Undertaker *Thing 2 *Beast of Bodmin *The Grim Reaper *Wizard. Whether they've been suggested or not, I don't know. Thats my immediate thoughts. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :How could we forget The Grim Reaper? 'Helloher (talk) 05:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I came back here to suggest The Grim Reaper and the Adams Family robots but TG beat me to it. Christophee (talk) 21:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::How about The Iron Mask, Twn Trwn & The Creatue, Scar, Knightmare, Golem, Bot out of Hell, Scarey Go-Round, Killer Carrot, Hell's Teeth and Hodaf the Bad? Helloher (talk) 17:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Pictures You're doing an excellent job finding all these pictures of non-UK robots. May I ask where you get them? Helloher (talk) 18:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been doing a lot of sniffing around. I started out at PuliverizeR's website, and they have links to a bunch of other roboteers' sites. A lot of them have been taken down completely, but on a few of them, some good stuff remains. Do you know about the site web.archive.org ? It's a tool that archives old websites and allows you to view them as they were in their heyday. They can't recover all the websites, but the majority of them can be at least partially salvaged. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Replica Wars Is that the competiton on Gametechmods? If so, I've been following it. Helloher (talk) 17:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::That's the one. Are you on Gametechmods? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Not as yet. I will be when I eventually get the game. Helloher (talk) 17:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) First edit I was just wondering why you said that M2 was your first edit. I checked, and Shredder was. M2 was like your twentieth edit. Just a bit curious as to whether you were mistaken, or if you had a reason. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Strange. When I arranged my Contributions by "Earliest," M2 was at the top of the list. Any idea why some of my history would be cut off? And do you have the date of my Shredder edit? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::The Shredder edit was on the the fourth. I think that when you sort by earliest you then need to scroll down to the bottom of the page to see the very first. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, what? My computer says the Shredder edit was 10:35am on the fifth. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::How strange. Mine says 23:35 on the fourth. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::The thing is, it says RA2 has ____ edits since the 4th March, so I guess yours is accurate. How odd. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Promotion I've closed your RfA as a success, one of the quickest I've seen. Well done, and I look forward to you joining me and Christophee on the Admin team. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on Your Promotion I've just seen that your request has been sucessful, so well done and more importantly, congratulations. You will be a fine sysop. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and don't forget, youu can put template:admin on your page now. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to echo those congratulations. Well done. Christophee (talk) 09:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::WEll done Mr. R! Llamaman201 (talk) 11:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks everyone! I'll try to do my best. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well done RA2! ManUCrazy 02:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Firestorm Do you have the video of it beating Crasha Gnasha in 12 seconds? Lots of series 3 videos are missing (especially since GladiatorsBoy had to remove his videos) and it would be greatly appreciated if you could upload it. ManUCrazy 02:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell people about it, someone on Youtube is working on getting heats O and P of Seres 3 up, have a look: http://www.youtube.com/user/Hrotzlevoth RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks a bunch! I'm off to bed after Heat H of the Fifth Wars finishes uploading (including Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe-Awe). ManUCrazy 02:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Melee I'd like you to do replicas of Disc-o-inferno, Invertabrat, and Unibite, for the 3 robots to fight (unibite is a blend of Disc-o-inferno and Invertabrat), a nearest things to cartoons bout with Tartarus, Destruct a Bubble, Scorpion (series 4) and Mekaniac (4 robots who look like cartoons). Also, I'd like a melee of the myths with Cronos, Cerberus and Zeus (Italian robot). 21:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Help Hi RA2. I'm having trouble identifying this US robot, are you able to? http://www.team-x-bots.com/robotwars/pics/misc/secretagentpeople.jpg Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm almost positive that's Trilobyte. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Double Grudge Match I've said this on youtube as well, but thanks so much, I loved the video. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) You wanted to speak with me? I'm ready whenever you are. CBFan (talk) 15:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC)